Evolution - by WinterC (Tradução)
by even-xf
Summary: Continuação de Full Circle .Todos estão apenas tentando manter a sanidade . Bella e Jacob estão em uma missão para salvar Edward dos Volturi. O bando está caindo aos pedaços. Alice está brincando de anjo da guarda com uma menina de 9 anos. E Carlisle está desesperado para manter a família dele segura.
1. Chapter 1

**_Evolution_**

** Notas da Autora:** Evolution é a continuação de minha história anterior, Full Circle . Evolução é definido como qualquer processo de formação ou de crescimento. Se vivemos, crescemos: mentalmente, fisicamente, espiritualmente, cronologicamente. Para alguns o processo é doloroso, para outros emocionante .

Boa leitura!

**_Disclaimer: Todos os personagens associados a série Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephenie Meyer._**

**Notas do capítulo**:"Que o temerroso deixe de ter medo e que o oprimido seja libertado; Que o impotente encontre força, e que as pessoas pensem em beneficiar uns aos outros." Santideva

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_Um ponto de partida_**

**_Carlisle POV_**

_" Você deve fazer tudo o que estiver ao seu alcance. O que os outros não podem fazer, você deve fazer pelo meu Edward . "_

_Os olhos esmeralda de Elizabeth Masen brilhavam com lágrimas. Sua voz, embora fraca pela doença, tinha uma grande dose de força. Seu filho, Edward, estava imóvel na cama ao lado dela._

_Uma enfermeira passou correndo por mim para ajudar outro médico com um paciente morrendo. Olhei para Elizabeth. Seu cabelo, que eu tinha certeza ser de um bronze brilhante, agora era fosco e liso com o suor. Seu corpo frágil se empurrava para cima com a tosse insistente. Depois que ela terminou de tossir, eu me inclinei e limpei as gotas de sangue do lado de seu rosto pálido._

_" Por favor ". Ela conseguiu apenas produzir um sussurro agora. Seus pulmões se esforçavam para continuar sugando o ar. "Ele é um bom garoto."_

_" Tenho certeza que ele é",eu disse. Eu sorri a tranquilizando, nós dois sabíamos que o fim estava próximo. Toquei a mão dela que descansava no lençol. "Você não precisa se preocupar com ele. Poupe sua energia."_

_Ela virou a cabeça para olhar para Edward. Uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos e caiu sobre o travesseiro._

_" Tanta coisa ... que ele não fez. Seu pai ... nunca estava por perto. Sempre ... só eu e ... Edward. Meu querido e amável menino. " Ela voltou seus olhos para mim novamente. "Por favor, você deve fazer de... tudo."_

_" Eu vou. Tenho esperança que eles vão encontrar uma cura em breve. "_

_Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não tão rápido ... o suficiente. Prometa-me. De-me paz." Fiquei olhando para meu próprio paciente morrendo. Tristeza envolveu meu peito. "Você tem que fazer ... tudo ... que estiver ao seu alcance. O que os outros não ... não podem fazer... você deve fazer pelo meu ... pelo meu Edward. Prometa-me, doutor."_

_Eu não sabia se era o delírio que veio com a doença, ou se talvez ela sabia o meu segredo. Olhei para Edward. Ele era jovem. Apenas cerca de sete anos mais jovem do eu quando fui transformado. Minha jornada tem sido um teste. Mas comigo ajudando-o ... Era um pensamento louco. Eu poderia, em sã consciência, dar-lhe outra chance na vida? Uma que ele não pediu? No entanto, o pensamento de ter uma companhia - um filho - era inspirador. E ele não estaria sozinho, como eu tinha estado._

_" Eu prometo ", eu disse, sem mais reflexão. "Eu vou fazer o que você pediu."_

_Seu sorriso era triste. Em seguida, ela fechou os olhos para descansar. "Ele é um bom menino", ela murmurou. "Ele tem um coração bondoso. É inteligente, como o pai. Obrigada."_

Minhas recordações foram interrompidas quando os braços de Esme se envolveram em volta da minha cintura. Meu reflexo olhou para mim enquanto eu olhava para fora da janela, vendo a neve caindo constantemente. Era ano novo, entretanto eu estava sonhando acordado com o passado. Pensando se algumas das minhas decisões na vida foram certas ou erradas. Perguntando se eu queria mesmo uma resposta honesta.

"Eu gostaria de ir com você ", Esme murmurou contra as minhas costas, onde o queixo dela descansava. " nunca nos separamos."

Eu me virei em seus braços para puxa-la para perto de mim.

"Você não tem ideia do quanto eu queria que você viesse comigo. Mas não podemos confiar em Rosalie sozinha com os Quileute. Alguém tem que ficar e manter a ordem." Corri meus dedos através de seu cabelo dourado macio. Ela era mais do que eu merecia.

Seus olhos de topázio encontraram os meus quando ela disse, "Nós temos que acreditar que tudo vai ficar bem e que estaremos juntos em breve. Todos nós."

"Eu vou fazer o meu melhor para tornar isso realidade."

Nossas vidas estavam em uma espiral para baixo desde a noite de Halloween, quando os Volturi sequestraram Bella. Tanya e Kate ainda estavam com raiva de mim por ter matado Irina, mesmo que fosse para proteger Edward. Por vingança, elas foram para os Volturi e lhes contaram que Bella ainda era humana e que tínhamos nos aliado aos lobisomens. Edward descobriu onde eles estavam mantendo Bella, e entrou em uma missão suicida para resgata-la - levando apenas Jacob Black com ele. De acordo com Jacob, Edward trocou sua vida pela de Bella e revelou o segredo que os Quileute não eram verdadeiros lobisomens, mas metamorfos, o que fez os Volturi se virarem contra Tanya e Kate, pelo engano e elimina-las. Jacob fugiu com Bella e Edward com os Volturi.

No natal, Edward mandou um recado através de um outro vampiro nos avisando que os Volturi iriam tentar pegar Olivia, de oito anos, sobrinha bisneta de Alice, porque ela tinha o dom da clarividência exatamente como Alice. O que nos deixou saber que Edward estava vivo, mas que alguma coisa havia mudado dentro dele. Eu tomei a decisão de dividir nossa família: Alice, Jasper e Emmett iriam cuidar de Olivia, Esme e Rosalie ficariam em Forks para ajudar os Quileute que ainda estavam em perigo por causa dos Volturi, e eu veria o que poderia ser feito para trazer o meu filho de volta para casa.

Esme e eu nos despedimos, eu peguei minha mala na porta e a deixei pela primeira vez desde 1921.

Desde a morte de Tanya e Kate, Eleazar e Carmen se mudaram para Alberta, no Canadá, perto das montanhas Caribou. Eles não se sentiam mais livres e seguros em Denali. Eles eram os únicos membros sobreviventes do Clã Denali. Eleazar não se negou a me ajudar, mas ele se recusou a me encontrar em qualquer lugar perto de Forks. Assim, a razão para a minha viagem.

Sua nova casa era pequena e situada nas profundezas da floresta, cercada por pinheiros cobertos de neve. Uma luz fraca brilhava através das cortinas na janela da frente. Eu dei uma batida firme na porta da frente e fui recebido imediatamente por uma adorável vampira com longos cabelos escuros e grossos.

"Carlisle". Carmen me cumprimentou com um abraço. "Por favor, entre"

Eleazar estava atrás dela com um sorriso no rosto. Nós nos cumprimentamos com um aperto de mão.

Carmen mostrou-me o meu quarto. Um conjunto de portas francesas levava a parte de trás da propriedade, onde as montanhas eram vistas logo acima das copas das árvores. Uma cama king size dossel esculpida com gravuras Anglo-saxão e um par de cadeiras ocupavam o quarto. Eu coloquei minha mala no chão e segui de volta para a sala de estar.

"Você está com fome?" Perguntou Eleazar. Carmen se sentou ao lado dele no sofá de camurça marrom.

Sorri me acomodando em frente a eles. "Não. Talvez poderíamos caçar na parte da manhã ?"

"Claro. Como Esme está lidando com as coisas?"

"Nossas amigas se voltaram contra nós, em seguida foram mortas. Nosso filho está com os Volturi. Nossa família foi separada para proteger os demais. Como você acha que ela se sente?" Eu não consegui deter a amargura da minha voz. Eleazar tinha sido um guarda para os Volturi,embora não estivesse com eles a alguns séculos.

Carmen franziu a testa. "Tem sido difícil para nós também, Carlisle. Perdemos tudo, incluindo o nosso lar."

"Não foi como se não tentei avisa-lo", disse Eleazar. Edward tinha ido até eles a procura de ajuda a respeito da localização da cabana, de posse do Clã Denali, em que os Volturi mantinham Bella refém.

"Mas você não o ajudou também." Rancor aguçou minha voz.

"Você queria que fossemos mortos também?" Carmen perguntou em voz baixa.

"Claro que não." Deixei escapar um suspiro cansado. Estes não eram meus inimigos. Minha raiva diminuiu. "Você sabe que eu não desejo mal nenhum para qualquer um de vocês. Mas vocês poderiam tê-lo parado. Vocês poderiam ter me chamado. Vocês poderiam ter se recusado a dizer o que ele queria."

Eleazar me deu um sorriso simpático. "Carlisle, se eu não tivesse dito a Edward o que ele estava querendo, ele teria simplesmente vasculhado em minha mente e pego. Assim que ele saiu, eu deveria ter chamado você , mas eu tive medo que ainda sim fosse tarde demais. Além disso, se você ou qualquer outra pessoa tivesse aparecido, poderia ter terminado muito mal ".

"Mas acabou muito mal. "

"Edward está vivo, Bella está viva e seu amigo metamorfo está vivo. Já o mesmo não pode ser dito de Tanya e Kate. Mas elas deveriam ter pensado duas vezes antes de tentar usar os Volturi, a fim de conseguir a vingança delas." Eleazar se inclinou para frente. Seus braços repousavam sobre os joelhos. "Eu nunca transformei ninguém, por isso não posso imaginar como você está se sentindo agora. Você sabe que eu vou fazer o que posso para ajudá -lo, mas não vou colocar em risco a vida de Carmen. Espero que você entenda, querido amigo."

"Eu não vou pedir mais do que você possa dar."

Carmen encheu para cada um de nós um copo de vinho, enquanto nos sentamos e relembramos os nossos dias antes do vampirismo. Tanto Carmen quanto Eleazar falaram de sua terra natal na Espanha, e como se não tivesse sido pela transformação que eles nunca teriam se conhecido. Histórias que seriam compartilhadas várias vezes através dos séculos. Ficou claro que cada um de nós estava tentando adiar o tema sobre o qual eu estava lá para discutir. Eu não me importava com o atraso. Um pouco de normalidade era bom.

Quando o amanhecer começou a se aproximar, partimos pela porta dos fundos para a floresta coberta de neve. Rapidamente nos deparamos com uma manada de alces - cada um de nós escolheu um grande o suficiente para saciar a nossa fome. Teria sido bom ser capaz de caçar um urso, mas eles estavam em hibernação durante o inverno. Após a caça, voltamos para casa para nos limpar e tratar logo do que interessava.

"Tudo bem, Carlisle," começou Eleazar. Seus olhos eram de um ambar vivo e cintilante. "O que você está pensando em fazer?"

"Eu preciso de aliados",eu disse com naturalidade. "Aliados fortes para ficarem ao meu lado contra os Volturi."

"Você está pensando em lutar com eles?" Suas sobrancelhas escuras se inclinaram em uma carranca. "Sem ofensa, Carlisle, mas se Edward partiu livremente com eles como você diz que o Sr. Black disse, você não tem motivos para iniciar uma guerra."

"Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Edward foi obrigado a se juntar a eles. Eles usaram Bella como isca. Eles estavam visando a minha família a algum tempo."

"E você tem provas para fazer suas alegações?"

Desviei do seu olhar questionador.

"Carlisle," Carmen disse em um tom mais suave. "Foram Tanya e Kate que relataram vocês aos Volturi."

Eu balancei minha cabeça com irritação. "Eu não tenho prova sólida, mas tenho a sensação de que eles querem tirar a minha família parte por parte". Ambos continuaram a olhar para mim com preocupação. "Olha, nenhum de vocês esteve lá quando Victoria atacou com seus recém-nascidos."

"E pedimos desculpas por isso", disse Eleazar.

Eu deixei seu comentário de lado. "O que eu estou tentando dizer e que os Volturi foram rápidos para chegar após a luta. Não antes ou durante, mas após a batalha ter terminado. "

Eleazar pegou o queixo entre o indicador e o polegar. Seus lábios se apertaram. "Eles queriam que a sua família fosse derrotada."

"Ou pelo menos minimizada."

"Mas por quê ?" Perguntou Carmen. Seus olhos arregalados em estado de choque.

"Porque o Clã Cullen é grande e poderoso", disse Eleazar. "Você tem um telepata, uma vidente e um manipulador de emoções. E não vamos esquecer a mente astuta de Rosalie e a força bruta de Emmett. De fato um Clã muito perigoso."

Carmen deu uma risada fraca. "Certamente os Volturi não tem medo de sete vampiros. Eleazar existem outros clãs que tem membros com vários talentos."

"Sim, mas nenhum tem um líder que possa liderar tão bem, como o nosso querido amigo Carlisle. Mas ainda assim, não temos prova nenhuma. Eu sei que você não quer ouvir isso, mas eles têm um motivo para levar Isabella." Eu abri minha boca para argumentar, mas ele se apressou em dizer, "Edward havia prometido que ela iria ser transformada quando eles partiram de Volterra - a dois anos atrás . Você conhece as regras sobre os humanos"

"Eu sei que eles tem os humanos que trabalham para eles que conhecem o nosso segredo. Entanto, leva anos até que Aro, Caius e Marcus decidam se a pessoa é digna de se juntar a corte ou ser alimento para a corte. " Vários rostos passaram pela minha memória. Eu queria esquecer aqueles momentos com eles. Pela expressão no rosto de Eleazar, ele parecia estar tendo os mesmos flashbacks. "Nunca houve uma ameaça de exposição. Porque a pressa para Bella acabar com a sua humanidade? Foi um jogo de poder para ter certeza de que compreendemos quem está no comando de nossa espécie? Se eles estivessem tão preocupados com Bella ainda ser humana, então por que deixaram ela partir com um metamorfo e levar Edward em vez disso? Edward nunca teria concordado em se juntar a eles se a vida de Bella não estivesse em perigo. "

"Não houve novos ataques?" Perguntou Carmen.

"Não. Jacob a levou para um local desconhecido. Falei com ele recentemente e não houve nenhuma sugestão de um vampiro estar por perto." Embora todos nós sabíamos que isso poderia mudar muito rapidamente. Os Volturi não são confiáveis.

"Eu tenho que dizer que me deixou perplexo por eles permitirem que ela partisse", disse Eleazar.

"Por que não ir e falar com Aro?" Perguntou Carmen. "Ele parece ser a saída mais razoável dos três."

"Se eu tivesse garantias que eu poderia ir embora com a minha cabeça ainda atada, eu concordaria em ter uma reunião particular com ele. Embora Aro seja o mais razoável, ele também é o mais mortal. Ele está calculando. Eu não quero encoraja-lo ainda mais sobre Bella. Longe dos olhos, longe do coração ". Eu balancei minha cabeça em frustração. "Eu preciso de aliados. Se eu tiver o apoio de outros clãs, mesmo nômades, pode ser o suficiente para enfrentá-los."

"Eles vão ver isso como uma rebelião. Isso é contra a lei e punível com a morte." Eleazar sabia disso, ele costumava ser um executor.

Meu temperamento explodiu. " Não podemos simplesmente sentar e assistir uns aos outros sermos apanhados. O Clã Denali foi o primeiro, eles estão trabalhando em cima do Clã Cullen, então quem? O Clã irlandês? O Clã da Amazônia? Onde e quando isso vai parar? Até os Volturi ... "A compreensão bateu-me como se eu tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão ainda na minha forma humana.

"O quê ?" Carmen olhou de mim para Eleazar. Pela reação em seu rosto, ele tinha chego a mesma conclusão.

"Poder. Eles querem todo o poder. Foi tudo uma tática para conseguir que Edward se juntasse a eles. Eles nunca tiveram a intenção de matar Bella. Foi um truque. Agora Edward deu-lhes informações sobre a sobrinha bisneta de Alice, que herdou dela o dom da clarividência ", eu disse.

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Ao longo da história, existiram pessoas que foram oprimidas por tiranos cruéis famintos pelo poder. Eu tinha vivido para ver alguns deles: Robespierre, Stalin, Hitler e Hussein, só para citar alguns. De repente, não era mais apenas sobre trazer Edward de volta para a família dele. Tratava-se de conter um governo poderoso - que planejava se tornar mais poderoso a cada dia.

"Isso não pode acontecer." Medo, forte e vivo, brilhava nos olhos de Carmen.

"Eles já acabaram com o Clã Denali". Eleazar colocou o braço em torno de Carmen para acalmar seus nervos. "Agora eles estão se certificando que o Clã Cullen não seja uma ameaça. Os outros clãs são muito pequenos. Ele não tem que se preocupar com eles."

"No entanto", eu disse. "Temos que estar juntos contra eles. Não deixa-los nos intimidar."

"O que ? Nós dois e o resto da sua família? Carlisle, isso é suicídio."

"Eu tenho certeza que existem outros que vão se juntar a nós. Os Egípcios."

Eleazar lentamente acenou com a cabeça. "Sim. Isto é, se eles criaram mais coragem desde a última vez que enfrentaram os Volturi." Seus olhos se estreitaram em minha direção. "E sobre os Romenos? Eles também gostariam de ver os Volturi derrubados."

"Eu não sei se eu confio neles. Vou ter que pensar sobre isso e fazer algumas perguntas antes de inclui-los."

"Vocês dois estão falando sério?" Carmen perguntou ainda parecendo chocada.

"Querida, Carlisle está certo. Quanto mais permitirmos que eles cresçam mais poderosos eles se tornaram , até que sejam indestrutíveis."

"Quem pode diz que eles já não são indestrutíveis agora?" Sua voz aumento em pânico.

Eleazar beijou-a de leve nos lábios. Olhei para o meu anel de casamento, Esme fazia uma falta terrível.

"Nunca saberemos se não tentarmos", ele sussurrou para ela. Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos. "Eu não quero apenas existir. Qual o sentido de viver se você não pode lutar por aquilo que você acredita? Mas se você me dizer para recuar, para não lutar, eu vou fazer o que você diz."

"Eu não posso pedir uma coisa dessas a você , Eleazar. Onde você for, eu vou. A única coisa que me assusta é perder você ."

"E eu a você ." Eles se abraçaram. Quando se separaram, Carmen pegou nossas taças e foi reabastece-las. Eleazar sorriu e recostou-se contra as almofadas do sofá . "Tudo bem, temos os egípcios na nossa lista, quem mais?"

* * *

**_E aqui estamos nós de novo! foi rápido não foi? Não consegui me conter, e tive que traduzir logo, essa fic é ótima!_**

**_Já comecei a tradução de Eric também, um desafio na verdade; é muito diferente de todas que já fiz . Se vocês puderem leiam e deixem suas opiniões,que serão muito bem-vindas :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Todos os personagens associados com a série Crepusculo pertencem a Stephenie Meyer_**.

**_Uma noite de um longo dia_**

**_Leah POV_**

"Você está tentando entrar dentro do livro?", Minha cabeça se empurrou para cima do meu livro de literatura Inglesa, ao som da voz de Seth. "Como que você está se saindo?", ele perguntou, movendo as coisas na geladeira a procura de algo para comer.

Eu esfreguei os olhos e bocejei. "Não tão bem quanto eu esperava."

Seth desembrulhou o pacote aberto de mortadela e começou a fazer alguns sanduíches. Ele colocou um pouco de maionese, espremeu a mostarda, acrescentou fatias de tomate e algumas folhas de alface, em seguida sentou-se na mesa ao meu lado. Ele ofereceu um para mim, mas eu balancei minha cabeça. Ele deu de ombros e deu uma enorme mordida.

"Parece que você está ficando sobrecarregada", ele disse com a boca cheia de sanduíche.

Eu tinha me inscrito para o semestre de primavera no Peninsula College em Port Angeles, fazendo alguns cursos pré-exigidos - 16 horas de crédito -o que me tornava uma estudante em tempo integral .As aulas não eram difíceis, mas ficar acordada durante elas e completar a lição de casa que era o problema. Não querendo pedir nada a Mamãe - e me recusando a ir para Charlie - eu também tinha conseguido um emprego no Crawley Bar & Grill como garçonete. E ainda havia a minha obrigação, não remunerada,o trabalho importante de ser uma protetora e patrulhar os vampiros na parte da noite. Minha agenda estava cheia e eu estava ficando irritada. Bem, mais irritada do que o habitual.

"Não seria tão ruim se cada um fosse capaz de carregar seu próprio fardo. Mas já que temos um membro que está morto, outro que está vagando só Deus sabe onde e outro se recuperando de uma lesão, eu não tenho escolha. " Talvez se eu tivesse mais do que apenas algumas horas de sono, eu fosse mais atenciosa e realmente pensaria sobre minhas palavras, antes de abrir minha grande boca.

Seth parou de mastigar e empurrou o prato dele, como se tivesse perdido o apetite. "Eu estou mais forte . Só tenho mais alguns meses de fisioterapia .Quando o Doutor Cullen voltar -."

"Para onde eles foram?", Ao som do nome Cullen me tornei instantaneamente acordada e alerta. Eles eram vampiros e não eram de confiança. No entanto, meu irmão mais novo os considerava amigos. Foi graças a espécie deles que ele teve seu braço rasgado de seu corpo. Claro que também foi por causa do doutor Cullen que seu braço foi salvo.

Seth encolheu os ombros e puxou o prato de volta para ele. "Não tenho certeza. Rosalie e a Sra. Cullen ainda estão aqui. Ela disse que não sabia quando ele iria voltar, mas me avisaria quando ele estivesse em casa."

"Espere". Fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça, tentando colocar meus pensamentos confusos em ordem, em minha mente privada de sonho. "Seth, você não deveria nem estar falando com os Cullen."

No ano passado, um monte de porcaria aconteceu com o nosso bando. Perdemos um membro, Brady . Emily e Sam perderam o bebe; tudo graças a uma vampira do inferno que nos queria extintos, porque alguns do nosso bando haviam matado o seu companheiro. Um dos nossos, um xamã , a havia ajudado a fim de ganhar a imortalidade, porque ele estava morrendo. O tumor cerebral não o ajudou a pensar direito . Embora os Cullens tenham nos ajudado a salvar o nosso bando, ainda havia aqueles que acreditavam que eles estavam envolvidos no ataque desde o começo ou pelo menos sabiam sobre ele e esperavam que nosso numero fosse diminuído. Mas quando a vida da rainha Bella tornou-se ameaçada, eles entraram em cena para ajudar. Por causa das suspeitas flutuando, Sam tinha dito que nossos laços com os Cullens estavam cortados. E quando o nosso Alpha faz uma regra, temos que obedecer.

"Embry disse que eu deveria ver quando o Doutor Cullen estaria disponível para minha transformação. Ele não acha que é uma boa ideia faze-la sem ele. E como você disse, vocês precisam de toda a ajuda que puderem conseguir."

"Embry?", Olhei para ele, perplexa. "O que Embry tem a ver com tudo isso? Sam deu uma ordem Seth. Só porque você não está se transformando não significa que você pode desobedecer uma ordem." Comecei a pensar sobre isso, se ele não fosse mais capaz de se transformar. Isso significaria que Set não faria mais parte do bando?

Meus olhos brilharam para relógio em forma de maça na parede. Droga, eu provavelmente iria me atrasar para o trabalho. Levantei-me da mesa e fechei o meu livro.

"Apenas faça-me um favor e fique longe de qualquer coisa relacionada aos Cullen," eu caminhei até a porta. Peguei minha mochila preta do chão e a atirei por cima do meu ombro, passei pela porta de tela e corri para fora. O ar frio me bateu com força, mas era bom contra na minha pele quente. Eu saí correndo, na esperança de chegar a tempo.

O Crawley era perto da praia e a menos de 30 minutos da minha casa. Já que era fora de época, o Sr. Crawley não implicava com os funcionários que se atrasavam,contanto que eles aparecessem. Eu só estava trabalhando um pouco tímida,por ter me tornado rapidamente uma das seus melhores garçonetes. O que não se devia ao fato de ser amigável ou todos gostarem de mim, mas porque eu era rápida e conseguia trazer duas bandejas cheias de comida ao mesmo tempo. Além disso, eu não tinha quebrado um único prato desde a minha admissão, que passou a ser um recorde.

Era sexta-feira à noite. O bar estava em pleno funcionamento e as mesas estavam cheias. Deu-me pouco tempo para pensar sobre a minha conversa com Seth. E também me deu pouco tempo para pensar sobre a minha relação (ou a falta dela) com Eli Marshall. Eu não o tinha visto desde o Natal, quando ele me acusou de ainda ter sentimentos por Sam. Ele não poderia estar mais longe da verdade.

Uma vez que o meu turno acabou, fui para o meu próximo trabalho. Coloquei minha mochila perto da margem da floresta fora de vista. Era fácil para os garotos se transformarem. Eles já andavam por aí sem camisas, com o peito para fora como pavões exibindo suas penas da cauda. Eu ri quando comecei a tirar minhas roupas, imaginando suas expressões se eu andasse apenas com meus shorts. Deus, era tão fácil para eles. Assim que tirei minhas roupas, me transformei e corri em busca do meu parceiro. Eu diminuí quando vi o lobo avermelho.

_Com quem estamos correndo esta noite_, eu perguntei a Collin. Ele e Brady tinham sofrido uma lavagem cerebral por Orenda, o xamã que tinha ajudado a sanguessuga Irina. Brady tinha pago com a própria vida pelas mãos de Edward Cullen. Collin ainda estava pagando. Ele foi rotulado indigno de confiança, portanto, tornando-se obrigatário que dois do nosso bando patrulhassem com ele. Ele entendia. Por mais estranho e perturbador, ele não confiava em si mesmo também.

_Você está atrasada._ Voltei-me ao som da voz de Sam. Seus olhos escuros brilhavam contra seus pelos negros.

_Noite movimentada_. Virei a cabeça e cheirei o ar frio. De todos que eu tinha que ficar presa esta noite, tinha que ser Sam.

_Aparentemente_ , ele respondeu. Onde você acha que eles foram? ele perguntou se referindo aos Cullens.

Todos nós concordávamos que a telepatia era uma habilidade que desejávamos que não tivéssemos. Claro que vinha a calhar durante uma briga, mas guardar um segredo ou questões pessoais pessoais,era impossível.

_Eu não sei, mas não é uma saída permanente. Mamãe Vamp e Loira ainda estão aqui vigiando a casa. Você quer que Seth procure saber mais sobre os outros?_

_Não. Ele nem deveria estar falando com eles. Vou mandar Jared para bisbilhotar, descobrir o que eles estão fazendo. Parece que eu preciso ter uma conversa com Embry, também._ Embry deixava Sam nervoso. Era principalmente por minha culpa. Eu fui a única, desde o inicio que trouxe a tona o mistério do que dizem por ai sobre quem o pai de Embry era. Poderia ser qualquer um deles: o pai de Jacob, Quil ou Sam.

_Eu vou falar com ele_, eu disse

_Por quê ?_

Virei a cabeça para olhar para Sam._ Porque é o meu irmão mais novo que ele está encorajando a ir contra as regras do bando. Além disso, você está ocupado tentando preencher o lugar de Jacob, Jared amarrado com Kim fazendo preparativos para o casamento, Quil provavelmente só brincando, e você não pode esperar que Paul seja diplomático._

_E você pode?_

Eu estava zangada demais para me sentir magoada. _Não me provoque Sam. Eu estou oferecendo a minha ajuda. Você quer isso? Um simples sim ou não é o suficiente._

_Ele precisa entender que é melhor para todos nós, se nos distanciarmos deles. Vai ser mais seguro e menos confuso._

_Eu não poderia concordar mais._

As orelhas de Sam tremeram de frente para trás. _Vou levar Collin comigo e seguir para o norte._ Ele não esperou que eu respondesse. Sua forma preta desapareceu em um flash com Collin bem atrás dele.

Felizmente, foi uma noite tranquila. Eu estava tão cansada quando o sol começou a subir,que eu não conseguia ver direito. Eu fui para a minha mochila, já transformada e voltei para casa. Eu fui capaz de enviar uma mensagem para Embry, antes de ir dormir dizendo-lhe para me encontrar no trabalho mais tarde, quando ele estivesse livre.

O despertador me acordou muito cedo. Eu o golpei por um bom tempo e rolei para fora da cama. Tive tempo suficiente para tomar um banho rápido e pegar algo para comer antes de ir para o Crawley.

O som de banda e lideres de torcida tocavam pelos alto-falantes da televisão. Era sábado, dia de jogo e Charlie e Billy estavam em seus lugares habituais criticando cada jogada. Ambos acenaram uma saudação.

"Ouvi algo de Jacob?" Perguntei a Billy. Eu nunca perguntava sobre Bella.

"Ele está indo bem."

_Aposto que está_ , eu pensei comigo mesmo. Deixei-os vendo o jogo e fui para a cozinha, para ver o que eu poderia roubar para comer andando.

"Você não vai comer com a gente?", Mamãe estava na pia cortando alguns legumes para uma salada fresca.

"Não dá",eu disse franzindo a testa para as minhas escolhas na geladeira. "Eu tenho que ir trabalhar." Eu fechei a porta e caminhei até a despensa.

"Lee-Lee, você não tem parado desde que Jacob e Bella partiram."

Peguei um salgadinho de cebola. "Eu vou ser capaz de ir devagar algum dia. Não é grande coisa."

"Eu acho que é uma grande coisa." Mamãe colocou a faca e me seguiu até a porta. "Eu acho que você deve falar com Sam para que ele saiba como atolada você está agora. Talvez ele vai te dar alguma folga."

Eu me virei. "Você sabe como isso vai parecer? já é ruim o suficiente que eu sou a única garota em um clube de meninos. Eu não vou pedir tratamento especial."

"Eu só me preocupo com você . Nunca te vejo . Você só está em casa quando está dormindo."

"Mãe, por favor, não se preocupe comigo." Meu tom era mais leve. "Eu estou bem - realmente estou adorando minhas aulas, eu estou conseguindo ótimas gorjetas, corro pela floresta com ótimas companhias todas as noites . O que mais uma garota poderia querer...?"

"Você falou com Eli, afinal?", Eu segurei minha língua e dei-lhe um olhar vazio. Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu só quero que você seja feliz e segura."

"Eu vou ficar bem." Dei-lhe um beijo rápido na bochecha e sai correndo em direção ao Crawley.

As primeiras horas foram lentas. Seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que a multidão começasse a engrossar. Três das minhas sete mesas estavam ocupadas. Eu tinha acabado de fazer a minha ronda reabastecendo, quando Embry entrou pela porta. Acenei para uma mesa no canto em minha sessão, e fui buscar copos de água para nós.

"Liz, eu vou fazer uma pausa rápida," Eu disse para a garçonete que estava ao meu lado. Ela revirou os olhos e mascou seu chiclete. Ser melhor do que minhas colegas de trabalho não me ajudou a fazer amigos. Peguei seu gesto como um ¨ok¨ e fui me sentar com Embry.

Embry era o mais quieto fora do bando. Se não fosse por mim, as chances seriam dele ser considerado um forasteiro, independentemente de sua amizade com Jacob e Quil. Mesmo que seu pai (seja lá quem ele fosse) era sem dúvida Quileute, ainda não muda o fato de que sua mãe era da tribo Makah.

"O que está acontecendo?" ,ele perguntou, tomando um gole de água do copo que eu lhe entreguei.

"Você não deveria estar encorajando Seth a falar com os Cullen." Eu estava sendo boa, mas dura.

"Por que não?"

"Porque Sam deixou claro para cortarmos todos os laços com eles. Isso inclui telefonemas e visitas medicas". Sam teria de encontrar um novo médico. Eu esperava que não fosse um veterinário. Quão embaraçoso que isso seria ?

"Sam nunca tornou oficial ou então eu não seria capaz de falar com eles eu mesmo."

Minha boca caiu aberta. "Você está falando com eles?"

"Eu fui vê-los algumas vezes", ele respondeu friamente.

"O quê ?", Eu gritei. As sobrancelhas de Embry subiram com a surpresa da minha explosão. Minha voz ficou baixa e ameaçadora. "Seu sorrateiro, desleal, bastardo amante de sanguessugas".

"Leah". Ele se inclinou para trás e cruzou os braços sobre o peito largo. Uma leve carranca se formou em seus lábios. "Não é como se eu estivesse dormindo na mesma cama com eles. Estou apenas de visita."

"Sam disse-"

"Olha, vamos cair na real". Ele se inclinou para frente, colocando suas mãos magras bronzeadas sobre a mesa. "Se os Volturi estão espreitando nas nossas terras, vamos precisar de ajuda e é melhor ela vir de quem sabe com quem estamos lutando. Isso é estratégia de guerra comum. Estou fazendo a todos nós um favor, mantendo um relacionamento próximo com os Cullens. "

"Onde você esteve nos últimos dois anos?", Eu sussurrou asperamente. "Que parte do 'não pode ser confiável' você não entendeu, Embry ? Meu Deus! você quase foi morto no ano passado. Seth perdeu o maldito braço". Minha boca se fechou quando eu percebi que a minha voz tinha ficado cada vez mais alta.

"Os Cullen não são os inimigo. Eles não tiveram nada a ver com o que aconteceu no ano passado. Você é inteligente demais para ouvir e acreditar na história absurda de Paul, Leah."

"Isso não importa. Sam não os quer envolvidos."

"Quem disse que Sam tem a última palavra?", Havia desafio em seu tom.

"Porque ele é o nosso Alpha". Eu olhava para ele querendo saber se havia algo de errado. Isso não soa como o nosso silencioso e divertido Embry. Apenas o aconteceu quando ele foi mantido prisioneiro pelo xamã e a vampira?

Liz parou na frente da nosso mesa. "A pausa acabou." Seu rabo de cavalo tingido de loiro chicoteou no ar quando ela se virou e saiu.

Embry começou a deslizar para fora do seu assento, mas a minha mão o parou antes dele se levantar. "Você precisa ser cuidadoso. Sam não vai gostar dessa conversa e, francamente, eu também não. Desde o que aconteceu com Emily, ele é cauteloso com todos. E com Jacob ausente, a tolerância de Sam está quase a zero".

"Aviso recebido." Ele sorriu. "Te vejo mais tarde."

Quase todas as mesas já estavam ocupadas com clientes. Eu precisava me apressar e anotar alguns pedidos . Corri para a cozinha, deixados nossos copos, peguei meu bloco de notas e lápis do meu avental e voltei ao trabalho.

Cinco das minhas mesas estavam agora completas. Liz tinha levado bebidas para duas delas, então eu fui para as outras para pegar o pedido de bebida. Eu travei no meu lugar quando meus olhos caíram sobre Eli e uma menina loira e bonita na frente dele. Eles pareciam estar absortos em uma conversa íntima. Choque cedeu lugar rapidamente para a fúria. Eu ignorei a queimação no meu peito e atendi aos meus outros clientes primeiro. Eli foi o último.

"O que eu posso trazer para vocês beberem?", Perguntei lenta e cuidadosamente na esperança de disfarçar minha raiva.

"Leah, eu não sabia que você trabalhava aqui", disse Eli levantando os olhos verde-ouro para mim. "Esta é Clair Holman. Clair, Leah Clearwater."

Clair. Rainha da Beleza Clair. Sua pele não tinha falhas; branca com um toque de rosa. Ela sorria como um anjo com dentes perfeitos. Seus olhos azul safira se destacavam através de seus cílios negros. E nem um único fio do cabelo loiro se destacava fora do lugar. Ela era totalmente o meu oposto e eu a odiava.

Bati no meu bloco de notas com meu lápis. "Bebidas?"

"Vou tomar uma água com limão." Deus, sua voz soou perfeito.

"Cerveja", disse Eli.

"Vocês querem um aperitivo?"

"Não, obrigado."

Virei-me no meu calcanhar e voltei para a cozinha. Eu estava realmente tremendo. Uma amarga guerra se travada dentro de mim. Parte de mim queria joga-la no chão e puxar todo aquele cabelo perfeito de sua cabeça. Parte de mim queria gritar e chorar de dor por sua traição. Mas, em seguida, havia outra pequena parte que estava grata que ele tinha seguido em frente, e desistido de suas tentativas de conquistar um coração; que ele não podia ter.

Um flash de solidão perfurou meu coração. Eu fechei meus olhos, meu coração ferido com a dor. Havia semanas que eu tinha ficado em Berkley com ele,quando eu pensei que poderia dar certo entre nós. Foi a melhor semana da minha vida. Eu não me preocupei com vampiros ou transformação. O jeito que ele olhava para mim, me fazia sentir como uma mulher não apenas mais um dos caras. Quando ele me beijava... Deus, era como se ninguém ou nada mais existisse, apenas eu e ele.

Apoiei-me contra a parede com os olhos fechados e respirei fundo duas vezes antes de abri-los. Ele estava melhor com Clair Holman. Ela poderia dar-lhe o que ele precisava: estabilidade, atenção, carinho, uma família. Minha vida era muito caótica e insegura para ele. Eu duvidava que ele poderia lidar com isso.

Com a minha mente decidida, mas meu coração ainda doendo, eu me empurrei para longe da parede e fui buscar as bebidas dos meus clientes. Eu pretendia ser profissional - até mesmo amigável com eles. Afinal, era melhor. Eu queria que ele se esquecesse de mim.

É mais fácil falar do que fazer. Raiva chamuscou no canto do meu controle, quando eu os observei olhando nos olhos um do outro. Eles riam e brincavam como um casal normal. Eu não lhes ofereci a sobremesa, quando bati a conta na mesa deles. Quanto mais cedo eles partissem, melhores as chances que cada um tinha de sair com todas as partes do corpo e roupas intactas.

Eu assisti das sombras quando eles se levantaram para sair. Ela pegou a bolsa e ele fez sinal para ela ir na frente dele. Ele sempre foi um cavalheiro. Ele olhou ao redor do salão, enquanto colocava seu casaco. Meu pulso acelerou. Ele poderia estar procurando por mim? Eu dispensei a pergunta com um agitar de raiva da minha cabeça. Por que ele estaria procurando por mim, quando o que ele queria estava bem na frente dele? Para esfregar mais sal na ferida?

Meu humor nunca se recuperou pelo resto da noite. Meus clientes não tiveram um sorriso amigável e eu não recebi uma gorjeta generosa. Eu rosnei para os meus colegas de trabalho e eles começaram a distanciar-se ainda mais. Eu ouvi Liz sussurrar que deveria ser TPM. _Não_ , eu pensei, _é Eli Marshall e essa minha vida fracassada ._

Eu não estava melhor quando fui patrulhar.

_Uh, talvez você deva falar com uma de suas amigas e pedir a opinião delas_, Sam disse quando me aproximei.

Meu rosnado era profundo mas não ameaçador. _Yeah, como eu tivesse uma tonelada delas._

_Emily te ouviria. Você sabe disso._

Eu balancei a cabeça. Parecia estranho, mas eu poderia falar com Emily sobre rapazes. No entanto, sempre haveria a ponte que nenhuma outra mulher poderia cruzar comigo. Era minha genética que me separava de todas as outras mulheres. Os rapazes tinham um ao outro para recorrer com problemas. Eu não tinha ninguém. Algo com que Sam poderia simpatizar, desde que ele tinha sido o primeiro a se transformar e não tinha ninguém para ajudá-lo a passar por isto.

_Eu vou falar com Quil e ver se ele sabe o que está acontecendo com Embry,_ Sam disse mudando, felizmente, o tema.

_Você não acha que Orenda colocou algum tipo de feitiço nele, enquanto ele estava sendo mantido prisioneiro, não é_?

_Jared e eu não fomos . Embora isso possa ter afetado sua psique. Se ele desabafou com alguém, esse seria Quil._

_Ou Delilah_,o imprintee de Embry. Ficamos todos surpresos durante o verão,quando soubemos que Embry teve seu imprintee com a megera do sexo, Delilah Flores. Ele parecia ter domado a femme fatale.

_Eu vou falar com Quil primeiro. Se você ouvir ou ver qualquer coisa, me avise_.

_Como se eu tivesse escolha._

Ele riu. _Você está de folga amanhã . Vejo você na próxima semana. Me chame se você encontrar alguma coisa_. Ele virou-se e acenou para Collin, que estava calmamente observando a floresta, para segui-lo.

Eu comecei a andar no caminho familiar. Será que haveria um dia em que não teríamos que estar em guarda? Quando não teríamos que vigiar a retaguarda uns dos outros, enquanto nós certificarmos que uma faca não estava sendo empunhada por um dos nossos? Quando poderíamos viver uma vida normal? Eu não tinha certeza se eu poderia lembrar como era se sentir normal, mais. A sim. Eu senti isso quando estava em Berkley.


End file.
